Soul Reader
by Keari
Summary: This story is based off the game Soulsilver. Soul is part of a rare race called Soul Readers. The problem is she doesn't know she is one! Follow Soul as she struggles to survive and deal with the pressure of being so important. But, there's one more secret on her family. Will Silver find out what it is? Or will he be affected by the curse to?
1. The Start

_**Agh authors note... Welcome to Soul Reader! I am currently working on trying to touch up ALL of these chapters which will take a long time! So this is as far as I when i wondered why this first chapter was so long?! What was i thinking?! Anyways I want to thank my Beta reader for helping me out. Its always appreciated! If you read this and like the first chapter i do not advise going on to the next until i fix them up too. So just follow it and youll see it as a much better revised version! Enjoy!**  
_

_**Chapter one: The Start  
**_

_Beep beep BEEEP_

"Ugh!" yelled a sleeping brunette. Rolling over in bed, she looked over at her blaring clock and noticed it was seven AM. She groaned once again, threw her sheets off and slapped the clock to silence it. She walked sleepily to the bathroom for a shower.

When she got out she was much more awake, and rushed down the stairs to be greeted by her mother. "Good morning, Soul!"

"Morning mom!" Soul replied cheerfully as she sat at the table. She picked up the utensils and ate the breakfast her mother had made: eggs and bacon.

Soul's mother was worriedly glancing at the kitchen clock. "Soul…what time were you supposed to be at Professor Elm's lab again?"

"Uh…eight. Why d'you ask?" Soul asked. She continued to scarf down her breakfast.

"Sweetie, it's eight-fifteen."

Soul's eyes widened in shock and she looked up at the clock herself. Sure enough, it was eight-fifteen, so she was late. Great. But in seconds the urgency hit her, and she shot up from the table, snatched her bag—"I'm late, I'm late! Bye, Mom!"—and ran for the door.

Her mother yelled after her. "Wait! Your Poke Gear is coming from the shop today!"

"All right I'll get it when I get back!" A moment later she was out the door and running. The lab wasn't that far, hardly a mile. She could be there in minutes. Those minutes seemed to fly by, and soon enough she was running up the front steps to New Bark Town's Pokemon lab. Soul was about to open the door and go inside when a flash of red hair caught her eye.

_'What was that? A Pokémon maybe?' _She frowned and looked at the door in front of her biting her lip, debating whether or not to go in. She sighed and ran after the red blob to the side of the lab. _'Oh! It's a boy! Darn.' _

"Uh, hello there." She greeted nervously. The boy at the window jumped in surprise and glared at her. He looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh, I just said hello." Soul responded nervously.

"I know what you said." He snapped again. "What do you want?"

The guy's attitude made her grown. "What? I can't say hi to somebody?"

The boy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, freak. Leave me alone."

Soul huffed and put her hands on her hips. "No I won't! What are you even doing staring in the window?" She questioned glaring at the boy.

The boy met her glare head on as a glaring contest ensued. As much as the boy was clearly trying to anger or intimidate her, Soul was instead captivated by his stare: _'What pretty eyes…._' She thought; they were a beautiful crimson shade, lovely in the light of the morning.

"HEY SOUL!"

Soul and the boy both jumped, and she turned and smiled as the owner of this voice came up the hill to see her. It was her longtime friend Ethan. He ran up to them, excited as could be. "You're late! We were starting to get worried!"

Soul paled, _'Crap, I was running late to meet Professor Elm!' _

"Sorry, I was…talking to this guy and lost track of time…."

Ethan frowned, "Uh, what guy?"

"What do you mean 'what guy,' the guy right—wait what?" Soul stammered. At some point the boy had disappeared. Ethan glared behind her. He knew exactly who she had been talking to, and didn't' like it. He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the lab as she protested.

"What's your problem?" Soul huffed as she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Hm? Well, Elm wants to see us, you know." He said carefully. Soul frowned as she followed him into the main lobby of the lab. He quickly let her go as the Professor ran up to them happily.

"Soul! Ethan! There you two are!" Soul smiled sheepishly as Ethan just shrugged; he seemingly wasn't too upset about their tardiness. "I'm so glad you both made it. I have a favor to ask the two of you! Soul, would you mind picking up a package from Mr. Pokémon. I told you about him before, he lives north of Cherrygrove City. It's very important that I get the package! I`ll even let you borrow one of these Pokémon to keep you safe along the way!"

"W-What? Really?" Soul exclaimed happily. The professor nodded and led them to a folding table in the back of the room. He had set three Pokeballs neatly in the center.

"You have three choices. The three 'starter' Pokemon native to Johto." The professor announced picking up the Poke balls and releasing the Pokémon inside them.

"First up, is Totodile. A water type." A little blue alligator looking Pokémon wagged its little tail excitedly.

"Next up is Chikorita, a grass type." A cute plant Pokémon smiled softly and mewed up at Soul.

"And last but not least, Cyndaquil, the fire type." A little yellow and blue Pokémon with squinted eyes appeared and sneezed.

"Soul, go head and pick one of them. Ethan, would you like one also?" Soul frowned a bit at the professor, confused as to why he would even have to ask.

"Uh, sure!" Ethan replied trying to sound excited. Soul shrugged it off and studied the Pokémon carefully. The Cyndaquil seemed to be quite lazy, and then it even stuck its tongue out at her. _'Okay, obviously not the Cyndaquil….'_ She then looked at the Totodile as it jumped around and started to run in wild circles. '_Uh, a little to energetic.' _Then she looked over at the Chikorita, sitting on the far end of the table. It smiled kindly smiled at her as the brunette stared. Soul smiled and knelt down and held her hand out. Chikorita immediately walked over and nuzzled her hand. Her choice was definitely made.

"I`ll take Chikorita!" Soul exclaimed excitedly.

The professor smiled, "Good choice! Ethan, what about you?"

Ethan laughed and pointed to Totodile. "I'll take this little guy." Totodile stopped running in circles and stared at Ethan in awe. Then suddenly with no warning it jumped three feet in the air and grabbed at Ethan, snuggling into him happily.

Professor Elm nodded at the two of them and then turned around the Soul. "Soul, I've told you where to find Mr. Pokemon. Ethan, would you be willing to get me a package, too? But one from Violet City?" Violet City was quite a ways away, but Ethan shrugged and accepted the mission with a casual "sure."

The professor nodded and immediately gestured for them to leave. The two teens ran out the door. Elm cupped his hand over his mouth and shouted at them, "Be _careful!_"

They waved back at him, and arrived at the entrance road to New Bark in minutes. Ethan faced his friend. "Well, I'm off to Violet City. Could be a day or more till I'm back. Do you want me to go with you as far as Cherrygrove?

Soul shook her head at the offer. ""No, I`ll be fine! Besides I have Chikorita!" she said, giggling as the little Pokemon clambered up from her arms onto her shoulder.

Ethan saw each of their happy faces, then hesitantly nodded and smiled softly at her. "All right, but be careful. You have no idea how dangerous it is."

Hearing this remark, Soul frowned. "Dangerous? I doubt that. The Pokemon around here or Cherrygrove are hardly dangerous. Anyways, bye Ethan! I forgot I have to get my Poke Gear first, and tell my mom I'm going. I'll see you when you get back home!"

Ethan still frowned as he watched her run back. "Idiot, you have no idea." He chuckled humorlessly. His new Totodile let out a small crow with a frown on its face. He smiled again and rubbed its head. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Soul grumbled as she stared at the man in front of her.

He frowned sadly,

"Sorry miss, but you`re almost there!" the stranger said all too cheerfully. "Here, let me give you this Apricorn Box!" He lifted a basket looking thing up to her.

"Uh, thanks! I guess I better get going!" She replied just as cheerfully. The man nodded and waved at her as she left, still all smiles. After hours of tiresome walking, a guy like that was the last thing she wanted to meet up with. "Well, at least it wasn't a complete waste of time right?" Soul questioned as she continued up the path. Her Chikorita cooed as it walked beside her. Soul smiled as a house came into view beyond the next grove of trees.

"Look! This has to be the right house!" she said, and began to run. It was the only house for miles around, so surely this was it. She ran up to the front door and knocked on it eagerly. A few taps of her foot later, the door opened to reveal a man with blue hair and a fancy top hat. When he asked her business here, she said, "Yes, I'm here to pick up a package for Professor Elm?"

The man nodded and beckoned her to come in. "Oh! Yes! Come right this way have a seat and I'll get that for you."

Soul smiled in thanks and sat in one of the nearby chairs to rest her tired feet. Chikorita climbed up the chair and found its way to her shoulder yet again. Soul then frowned as she felt like someone was staring, and she was right. She jumped out of her skin when she saw an elderly man staring at her from another doorway.

"Uh….." Soul started awkwardly as she shifted in her seat. The man's eyes widen and he shook his head,

"I'm sorry miss. But, where did you get that Pokémon?"

Still frowning a little at the man's weird staring, Soul patted her Chikorita. "Well, Professor Elm gave me it. And you are?"

The man smiled and nodded happily. "Right, my name is Professor Oak. Can I ask you a favor? Would you complete this Pokedex?"

Kind of caught off-guard by the randomness—from a famous guy, no less—Soul smiled nervously, "Uh, sure?"

"Good, good here you go. All you need to do is capture Pokémon! Or at the least, see every kind you can. If you're close enough to see it, the Pokedex will definitely sense it and record information on it. It also has a sensor that tells what attacks a Pokemon is capable of. Why don't you try it on your Chikorita? Soul frowned and pointed the device at her Chikorita. Immediately the colored bulb on it lit up, and was flashing with information on Chikorita. It even had a little computerized voice.

_Chikorita the leaf Pokémon_

_Type: Grass_

_Average height: 2'11'_

_Average weight: 14.1 lbs._

_Using its pleasantly aromatic , it can sense the humidity and temperature around it. _

_Moves known: Tackle, Growl, and Razor Leaf._

"Whoa, cool!" Soul exclaimed as the professor nodded.

"Yes, it is quite the device, no? Took me many years of trial and error. Why don't you give me your number, so that I can evaluate your Pokedex anytime." Soul nodded and exchanged numbers with him. "Here, I'll write it down for you, miss, uh?"

"My name's Soul."

"Right here you go Soul. Now, be careful with the Pokedex, it's a very delicate thing."

Soul nodded and took it carefully. She tucked it into a pocket of her bag that buttoned shut, and it was safe from falling out. At the same time, Mr. Pokemon came out of the back hallway, holding a wrapped parcel. He greeted Soul and immediately thrust the thing into her hands. She took it under her arm, just as gently. "Thank you. Bye, Professor Oak! Bye Mr. Pokémon!" she said as she left.

When the door had closed itself, and the speeding footsteps of Soul had gone, Mr. Pokemon spoke up. "Interesting girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, quite." Professor Oak sat down in the chair Soul had occupied.

"So, you made her a Dex holder huh?" The professor nodded. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

Oak smiled contentedly. "I think she can handle it."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Soul's energy was nearly spent. Her sneakers skidded down the last ledge of the hill in front of Cherrygrove. Once she passed through the town for the second time, she had two or three more hours of walking to go yet. "Ugggh…I'm ready to go home…I'm so tired! Why can't there be a Skarmory to fly me home…"

*_RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL*_

She had enough energy to jump at the sudden blaring ring. Soul answered the phone with an exhausted frown and drawled "Helloooo?" into it.

"_Soul?!_ It's awful! Just _awful_, how could this have happened?! You need to come see this, so please, please hurry back home pronto!" Then he hung up. Soul checked the caller ID to see it was Professor Elm, and distinctly remembered _not _giving him her phone number. But she only shrugged and kept up with Chikorita. They trudged through town together like zombies, ignoring everyone and everything, focused only on walking forward, forward—"Oof!" Until she crashed into somebody, and they both were knocked over.

"Ow…"

She groaned and sat up. She then gasped as she realized she was on top of somebody. "Oh! I'm sorry! Hey, are you okay?" She leapt off the person and offered her hand to help them up. But they slapped her hand away. Only then did she notice who she's barreled into.

"I'm fine." Said a boy with familiar red hair, and Soul's eyes went wide.

"I-It's you!" She gasped, pointing a finger at him. The boy frowned then smirked as he saw her Chikorita staring at him.

"…..Want to battle?"

Soul frowned. She wasn't even really a trainer yet, so had done no serious battles. "Wha? Uhm…sure I guess. What do you think?" She asked her partner who nodded eagerly. "All right. Then go, Chikorita!" Chikorita shot forward and stood in front of her, ready for its first battle as well.

The boy scoffed at his new opponent and threw a Poke ball in the air. Soul stared as Cyndaquil popped out of the ball. It sneezed.

"Wha? Hey, did the professor give you Cyndaquil?" Soul asked carefully.

The boy smirked at her. "You could say that."

That sounded weird. Soul frowned and took the first move. "Chikorita, Tackle!" Chikorita barreled forward and slammed into the Cyndaquil before it could respond. The redheaded boy clacked his teeth together, looking angry. He shouted at his Cyndaquil to use Tackle as well, but Chikorita dodged, twice, and then three times. It took four tries for the little fire-type to finally hit the agile little Chikorita, but when it did, the attack was powerful. Chikorita was knocked over and skidded several meters behind her caretaker.

"Oh my gosh! Chikorita, are you all right? Can you keep going?" The Pokemon was standing still and ready, a sure sign. "Okay. Then Razor leaf, hard as you can!" With a small battle cry, Chikorita flung its leaf, and fractions of it were flung off, hurling towards the opponent.

"Ha! Idiot!" The redhead spat. "Ember, Cyndaquil!" His Cyndaquil breathed deep and spat out a dozen tiny spurts of flame that burnt Chikorita's leaves to nothing. But as the flames were burning, Soul was already thinking ahead, and commanding her Pokemon to run forward. By the time the flames had dissolved into the air, Chikorita was flying towards its enemy head-on, and a hard Tackle attack hit home. Cyndaquil had the wind knocked out of it, and it didn't stand up again. Chikorita sat down, panting hard. It had won, but just barely.

Soul jumped up, shouting in delight. She ran to her Chikorita and scooped it up in the air. "You did awesome, Chikorita, so awesome, that was great!"

"That's stupid." The boy frowned behind her.

Soul stopped jumping around and stared confusedly at him.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked the stranger.

"Praising your Pokemon like that. You think it'll get stronger if you squeal over it like a house pet?" he said.

"She's not a pet, she's my equal!" Soul said she was starting to get mad.

The boy was still not impressed. "Whatever. What's your name?" he grunted.

"Soul, and yours?"

"That," he said as he pushed past her, "Is none of your business." He strutted off into the streets of Cherrygrove.

"You don't have to be so rude!" she grumbled as he disappeared. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. She turned on her heel next, but was stopped by the feeling of something under her shoe. It was a card, and she picked it up. It was a trainer's license. '_Must belong to that guy…._ She thought. Along the top was his name—

Out of nowhere a hand snatched card out of her hand, and almost knocked her onto her butt. "Give me that!" He growled and walked away, practically stomping.

She frowned as he left. '_How odd…. why can't I seem to get to know him?'_ She shrugged the matter off as she often did, and picked Chikorita up. New Bark Town and apparently some crisis was still a long walk away…

**_This took forever! I thank my Beta reader for putting up with all that bad grammar! I'm going to try and fix those chapters as fast as possible! So bear with me! Also leave a Review on what you think and all that jazz. I love to hear your comments!_**

**_-Keari  
_**


	2. Soul Reader and the mystrious man

_**Chapter 2 rework! Yays I got it done and checked! Enjoy! I own nothing beside Soul Readers!**_

Soul sighed with relief; after hours and hours, she had finally trekked back to New Bark. Her feet and legs were drained from all the walking, but there was no stopping now. She went quick as she could down several blocks to Elm's lab, with her Chikorita following just as swiftly at her heels. She pulled open one of the double front doors and was instantly confused at the sign of an Officer Jenny. 'She doesn't look too happy…' Soul thought, gulping as she hesitantly approached. And she squeaked when the officer whirled suddenly and pointed right at her.

"You! Was it you? Are you even aware that it's a major crime to steal other people's Pokemon? Do you know how much jail time you've got lined up, little miss?" Soul stared, stunned, unable to speak against the accusation. Luckily, Ethan interjected and slapped the officer's hand out of his friend's startled face.

"She didn't do it! Soul would never do that, she wasn't even in town all day! It was some redheaded guy. I saw him running away after he stole the Pokémon!" Ethan said in her defense. The officer glared at him with a striking 'bad cop' glare, and then directed her attention back to the brunette.

"Fine, then. Did you happen to see this thief?" She asked, irritably, like she expected to get no answer.

"Um, yeah, I did!" Soul replied hastily.

The officer's eyes widened and she set her hands against the hard belt on her hips. "Really. Do you know anything of him at all? His name?"

At this, Soul frowned, "Uhm, nope! I didn't hear his name. I saw him as I was leaving Cherrygrove maybe three hours ago, or four." Her Chikorita frowned up at her trainer for the half-lie, but made no sound of protest.

The officer sighed. "Well, that's something. That counts as a trail of evidence. I'll start up a full investigation for you, professor. I'll inform the Cherrygrove police to look for him, too, and I'll be back in a bit with the paperwork you need to consent the investigation, too." Professor Elm nodded fiercely at her directions and made no sound as she left the building.

"Well, she's scary." Soul smiled and shook her head.

The professor didn't comment at that. He sighed and said in a subdued voice, "I hope that Cyndaquil is okay. It's so young…he might hurt it." They both went silent at this for a long minute, which was interrupted by, of all things, Elm clapping his hands together and all but yelling, "Okay! Now let me see your Pokemon!" Her attention snapped to the Professor as he sighed, Both the teens gave each other a funny look. Ethan was the first to pick himself up and take out his Totodile's Pokeball. It formed in a flash, and Chikorita stepped up next to him. surprise.

"Ahh, my. Look at those grinning faces. And how active! Why, they must like you quite a lot to be so bouncy. You know…why don't you both keep them? I have plenty of Pokemon to feed and care for here already, and these two would surely like to be with you more. Right, little guys?" Chikorita and Totodile's faces erupted with joy, and Totodile jumped up and down. "Yep, they do. Well?"

Soul and Ethan were smiling similar to their Pokemon. Soul stopped, though, to twist and start digging around in her shoulder-bag. "Professor, oh, I almost forgot this! Here…yeah, right here!" She lifted the egg out from the bottom of the bag. "This is the egg Mr. Pokemon wanted me to give to you. I walked really carefully with it." Professor Elm took the thing out of her hands, with only one hand. He nodded to himself.

"Well…Soul, you can just keep this, too. Take care of it till it hatches. Go on." Soul's face became befuddled yet again as she took the egg back and stored it right back into her bag. "I have one more task for you, though. Optional. Since it's a very large endeavor."

"…Kay."

"Soul, why don't you try for the Pokemon League?"

Once again Soul became silent. After school was done with, many trainers her age made an attempt for the Pokemon League of their region, or at least tried to attain some badges. It would be hard to find someone who didn't try it at least once. And Soul herself had always wanted to as well. Today, the idea had just kind of been forgotten amongst all the…stuff that had happened. Now she remembered just how she felt about the dream of the Pokemon League.

"Sure!" she said, brightening up. The excitement was all but bleeding into her voice. "I'd love to! I've always wanted to! When can I go? Like, today? Or tomorrow? I have to tell my mom! Chikorita, you wanna go, right?"

"Chi-ko!"

The professor laughed at her, and clapped his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Whenever your mom says you can, I guess. I'll make you a license in a jiffy. Oh, don't leave without proper supplies. A sleeping bag, food money, hygiene things, all that. And I don't think your mom would stop you anyway, right?"

"Nope!" Soul was wringing her hands in excitement now. Ethan was just trying to get the hyper professor away from him.

"Well, the nearest gym from here is Violet City. The gym leader there specializes in flying types, so I suggest either get a new Pokemon or train Chikorita to fight her worst enemies."

"Yup, I'll get right on it, Professor. I gotta go tell my mom byyyye!" The Professor and Ethan watched as she sprinted out the door, this time with Chikorita barely keeping up.

(BREAK)

After she heard the news of what her daughter suddenly wanted to do, Soul's mother began crying, half in joy that her daughter was going on that ritual journey, a trainer's attempt for the Pokemon League, and half in typical parent's tears that her child was leaving her. She attempted to comfort herself by stating she'd start a book club, or start hanging out with Mrs. Kamiya more, something to not feel quite as lonely. She and Soul both went to bed that night happy, and had an equally happy morning. They were both excited.

She had packed all the necessities—the sleeping bag, the food money, the hygiene stuff, Professor Elm would be proud that she remembered—plus some extra things, all of which amazingly fit into her bag quite well ('Bag technology' was awesome these days? Whatever, it meant traveling would be a breeze.) The goodbye to her mother was a little hard, but it had to be done, and her mom wanted her to have an excellent journey. Soul and Chikorita took off running, all the way past the town gate, down the road to Cherrygrove, even when the path got close enough to the woods that tree branches hung over it.

After the exciting running, though, she practically skidded to a stop and used her Pokemon trainer supplies for the first time by gulping from one of her water bottles, and letting Chikorita sip what she wanted of it, too. "We're on our way today, Chikorita," Soul told her, still panting.

"Riiii-ri," Chikorita said. She was still nearly out of breath.

"We'll rest a little, right here. And keep going, but walking." Chikorita now seemed a little happier.

The journey to Cherrygrove took a few hours just like it had the previous day, and she recognized some of the landscape from that trip, too. The three trainers that passed her on the road—and one in the sky, on a big Flygon—all waved at her or said hi, but didn't offer to battle, and Soul kind of didn't feel like it right now either, so that was okay. She did get challenged by a kid not even old enough to be a legal trainer, and Chikorita barely needed any commands to kick his Rattata into the ground.

The next battle was actually kind of frightening. The trainer was a lot older than her and his Furret had battle scars on its sides. She'd probably remember it for a long, long time. He had cried, "Get 'im, Furret!" and the Furret came screaming like a war-Pidgeot. And that was Chikorita's first triumphant victory as a real trainer's Pokemon: scraping her way to victory through a real, though challenge. The victory from that battle was sweet.

It was evening when she got to Cherrygrove, due to being slowed down by more battles and a random nap, and she was actually pretty tired when she got into town. "We'll try a Pokemon Center before a hotel, since they let trainers stay for free. How d'you like that?" she said to

Chikorita, who was looking up at various Cherrygrove buildings and walls for the second time. It turned out Chikorita thought sleeping at a room in the Pokemon Center was awesome, and so did Soul.

The next day, they set out northward again. It took them two hours to get to Mr. Pokemon's house, but it didn't look like he was home anyway, so Soul just shrugged and passed his home by. Just afterward, another trainer appeared, stumbling out of the woods and onto the road. He looked at Soul in a really weird, frantic way that reminded her of a psycho guy from some TV show she liked, and he said in a voice just like that, "Hey, girlie! Battle me!"

'If I win, at least he'll go away!' she thought. And she was so relieved that the kid's Spinarak was blind or something and kept missing Chikorita, so the victory was easy, and he moped on home right after without a word. 'Weirdo…' Soul thought, and continued on her way. She and Chikorita stopped under a nice tree to eat lunch, and then dinner and then Angel—then she was there.

'My legs are officially jello.' Soul thought, and Chikorita wasn't much better. Apparently they still had to get used to the ridiculous amount of walking a trainer could do in a day. But hey, at least they had made it to Violet City in one day instead of two, or even three. They wobbled in through the suburbs where the houses were and kids were playing with family Pokemon on their lawns, and then into the shopping districts were people who definitely hadn't spent the past ten hours walking in the woods were chatting and buying their clothes and fancy dinners. And freaking finally, there was the city's Pokemon Center.

She wobbled into the room, and when she got to the front desk, which thankfully had no line, she said, "I'd like a one-person room. If you have one," and then decided she was totally freaking done with wobbling.

"We sure do. We're actually not even half-full tonight. Here, you can have Room 38. Down that left hallway."

"Thanksss." Soul muttered. She could feel Chikorita, and Angel, pushing against her ankles. "Yep. We're here, Chikorita. Hooraayyy." She used the room's shower, mostly standing like a zombie, and pulled on her set of sleeping clothes like they weighed fifty pounds.

Only then did Soul officially fall onto the bed with her Chikorita, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Soul was awakened by her Chikorita poking her with its foot. After she noticed that, she was happy to realize her exhaustion from the previous evening was all gone, and good riddance to that! She sighed at having to be woken up anyway, and got up. At the side of the bed was her trusty new friend Chikorita, and her even newer friend, Angel the Pidgey, cooing and staring excitedly at her. She'd been caught for less than a day and she already seemed excited about having a trainer now. Soul petted her head and she cooed some more.

She dressed in her regular attire again and combed her hair in her usual, favorite style. She ate one of the breakfast bars she'd packed, and probably would be buying some of for months to come, and then left the room. "Time to explore the town," she said quietly to herself. Her energy was back, and she was ready to see what the city had to offer. Chikorita was clinging to her shoulder, and looked like she was ready, too.

An hour or so later, she was on the north edge of town and without other buildings in the way, she could see dark tower reaching up into the sky. She crossed a fancy little bridge to get to the entrance, and once she got close, she felt it…practically beckoning her to come in. She did.

The inside looked like the sort of temple where monks would sit and elegantly pray. It was all made of wood, and statues of Bellsprout stood around, looking regal and…kind of—

"You don't look like you're from around here," muttered a voice from behind.

Soul jumped and saw only a harmless old lady, holding a book that was probably even older than her. "H-how'd you know that?"

"Everyone except the Violet natives think the statues are ridiculous, or intimidating. They stare." She walked closer to one of them, staring up at the black stone that had been inserted in place of eyes. Soul thought they looked…funny. But she stared at them still. "I assume you don't know the legend of this tower?"

"…No?"

The woman looked around. "Hm? Not even in school? I thought they taught this in…history, or something like that. I met a young man from Hoenn the other day, who said he learned it in school. But you didn't?"

"Nope," Soul said with a shrug, popping the p in the word. Angel tapped her talons on the ground near her trainer's feet.

"Well. When it was being built, a Bellsprout was born here. It was a hundred feet tall, right from birth. So the tower was named in honor of it, and its whole species."

Soul very much doubted that the Bellsprout had been that tall.

"And I'm sure you're here to make your way to the top by battling the priests." Now Soul was standing at attention, all curiosity. "What, you don't know that, either? You can climb the tower if you battle any of the priests you see on the way, and once you get to the top, there'll be something interesting waiting for you."

"Hmmm, really…" Soul said, looking up at the stairs at the opposite side of the room. As it turned out, the woman wanted to shoo her up there, so Soul gleefully went.

The battles were gleeful, too. She shouted "Vine whip!" and "dodge, jump to your left!" and "Tackle it!" a couple dozen times, fighting constant streams of Bellsprout that swayed and shot leaves at her. Chikorita was sure getting a workout today, and Soul was, too, with all the yelling and tensing and waving her arms to gesture commands. Occasionally she would look out the windows, seeing Violet City from a higher and higher view, like she was flying Pokemon, and a couple times that made her stare.

It took a couple hours to climb to the top. But she knew she was there when she saw the final staircase, a spiraling deal that looked too beautiful to be in this plain, old tower. She and her two Pokemon climbed it, looking up and up, till they met the eyes of a priest at the top. A Hoothoot was on his shoulder. "You have one final opponent, young lady," he said, in a soothing, old-man voice that for once made "young lady" not sound derogatory.

Soul thanked him, and then followed the line of his fingers, thinking, 'Great, this guy is probably the toughest of them all. She sighed to calm her nerves, and walked forward to approach the last man. It took her a second to realize there was a head of 'Oh, please don't be him…' As if hearing her thoughts, the boy turned jerkily around and locked eyes with her. Soul broke eye contact and relaxed, trying to get a read on him. 'Nothing, great'. Soul groaned as she approached the two men.

The boy's eyes slowly looked her up and down, quiet at first, but his nastiness picked up pretty soon. "Oh, it you….what's your name again? Sara? Sadie?"

Soul turned pink in the face and growled, "It's Soul!" The red head laughed to himself and shook his head and she just puffed out her cheeks, irritation growing.

"Well, at least my name isn't a color, Silver."

The insult didn't go so well, Silver's face seemed to say. He scoffed and glared at her with a snide little comment: "Oh, please. My 'color' name's not even on the same level of weird as yours." He turned around again and Soul watched, her head cocking a little, as his mean frown turned into a hateful one. "Anyways, I wouldn't waste my time with this guy. He's weak as a newborn Azurill. I'll see you later Sora."

"IT'S SOUL!" She cried out as he walked away with a smirk on his lips. Soul glared as he went tromping arrogantly down the stairs before turning to the final priest. He was right in her face by now, and she yelped in surprise. His eyes were just plain wild, which didn't help at all.

It could only have been seconds, but felt like hours to her. The man's mouth twitched and a look of fear spread onto his face. He said, "Y-You are a Soul Reader!"

She only frowned at him. "Uh, a what?"

"A Soul Reader, girl! You read people's Souls and you can even steal them! Look see I have my pendant right here! I'm on your side!" He pulled a long necklace hidden in his robes and pushed out the pendant on the end towards her so she could see. It just looked like a regular old necklace pendant to her. And the guy sounded like a regular old Loony Toon.

"Uh, I have no clue what you're talking about…" she said carefully, giving the old man a weird look. She was pretty sure the old man had lost his mind.

The man's eyes widened at her. "You must not know yet." Maybe Violet City just attracted crazy people, Soul considered. There was that weird little kid on the way here, and this man, and probably dozens more she had been lucky to not meet. "Well, you came here for a battle yes?" The man asked suddenly. The craziness had faded from his expression and he looked like a regular, calm old Bellsprout Tower priest now. Only his yellow shoulder-robe distinguished him from any of his brethren.

Suddenly Soul…kind of wanted the crazy guy back, the part of him who yammered about Soul Readers. She took one step forward and said, "But, what about—"

The priest cut her off with, "No! I can say no more! Prepare to fight!" Soul frowned at his rude interrupted, but told her Chikorita to leap into the fray anyway. The head priest tossed out a Pokeball and a Hoothoot formed out of it.

"The first move is yours."

Soul didn't have to be told twice, "Chikorita, Tackle him!" Chikorita rushed forward in a mad dash, and Hoothoot wasn't quick enough to move out of her way. She headbutted the flying-type hard in the belly.

The priest didn't seem to care. "Hoothoot, use Confusion!"

"Hoo-ooo!" Hoothoot called, and took flight with his tiny little wings. A psychedelic, blue glow appeared around his eyes, and a matching one appeared around Chikorita's. She shrieked once and turned in a circle; Soul could practically see her head spinning in pain.

"Come on, girl! Attack him with Razor leaf!" Her eyes twitching, Chikorita did just that.

Attacks were traded back and forth for nearly twenty minutes, Soul's most drawn-out battle yet. Chikorita was bruised and panting by the end, but she won. At last. When the man returned his unconscious Hoothoot to its ball, Soul came forward and scooped up her Pokemon in her arms. Angel fluttered to her shoulder to have a look at her.

"Very good," the head priest said, nodding from his spot. "Just the persistence and power I would expect from a Soul Reader." Soul sighed. She was again annoyed by this guy's talk of Soul Reader. Soul sighed annoyed with the talk of her being a Soul Reader, and walked back to her own spot.

"Now, will you be able to beat my next Pokémon? I'm warning you…he's powerful. My long-trained companion of twenty-four years!"

Soul racked her brain trying to think what Pokémon could possibly be next. A Noctowl? A Haunter? Twenty-four years was a really long time, it might even be the fully-evolved form of something…really big and dangerous. But all she had left was Angel, so Angel it would be. She could do it, she felt confident.

"Go, Angel!" Soul yelled, and her Pidgey took flight from her shoulder.

The man only frowned at her, and fetched another ball from his sash. "Go, my Bellsprout!"

"Bellsprout?! That was the big powerful Pokémon you've had forever?!"

The man sighed, "Don't under estimate my Bellsprout! We've long since learned how to deal with flying types!"

Soul shrugged, thinking, 'Whatever. This should be easy.'

"Angel, use Peck!" Her loyal bird flew in, tucking her wings in tight to her body like a diving Staraptor, and slammed into the other Pokemon. The man winced at the huge blow; it could have torn open the flesh of a regular person, and for his Bellsprout, it was a one-hit KO. He stared in shock, and returned his beloved Bellsprout to its ball.

"Well done. You are quite the young trainer!"

"Thank you!" Soul replied happily,

"Yes very impressive indeed…." A mysterious voice mused. Soul jumped for the second time today, and looked round wildly.

"Was I right, master? Is she a Soul Reader?" The old man asked staring up at the ceiling. Soul herself could see nothing up in the ceiling, just ceiling beams and some shadows.

The voice came again. "Hmmm, yes she is. A very young one at that. How odd…Wait, no, it can't be…." By this point Soul was starting to get worried that the old man's craziness was rubbing off on her, and she was hearing voices, just like him…but her thoughts stopped in their tracks when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. And that male voice was directly behind her.

"Who are you?"

_**Hm, who is this mysterious person? eh its not that hard... Next chapter dear lord...**_

_**-Keari  
**_


	3. Suicune appeares

**okay!! here is chapter 3 im really getting into this story i love it anyways here you go!!!! oh and the words like _this_ means thats what Soul or Silver is and im probably gonna put this story in Soul`s point of view. oh and i do not own Pokemon i forgot to put that in the last chapter hehe ;^^**

"Here is a better question who are you?" the mysterious man asked.

"My name is Soul."

"Ah Soul… It's nice to meet you, my name is Flanker." the man Flanker said.

Soul still couldn't see the man very well.

"I do hope you will come to my Gym, you seem to have a lot of potential… " Flanker said.

_So…. He's the gym leader…_

"well I will see you later…" Flanker said as he left.

"well it seems you met my master.. But I cant tell you anything still…. Oh I almost forgot here take this it will get you out of here fast." The old man said. He handed her an Escape Rope. Soul thanked the old priest and left…

* * *

Soul stopped at the Pokemon center to have her Pokemon checked out before going to train for the gym.

"Hello, Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" The Nurse asked.

"Yes please." Soul answered.

It only took about five minutes before the Nurse cane back with her Pokemon. "Thank you, have a nice day." the Nurse said.

"I will thank you!" Soul replied.

Soul let her Chikorita out the little Pokemon let out a chirp and smiled up at Soul. "Hello Chikorita!"

Soul said to her Pokemon, her Chikorita smiled warmly at her.

"Well how about we go train for a little bit, what do you say?"

Chikorita jumped up and down ready to play. Chikorita knew that when Soul means train that they usually play the rest of the day.

"Chikorita use Razor Leaf, Angel use Gust!" Soul cried to her Pokemon.

Chikorita sent out a bunch of leaves toward Angel. Angel countered with gust.

"Angel Quick Attack!"

Angel flew through the Gust and went after Chikorita.

"Chikorita Dodge!" Chikorita jumped above Angel.

"Now finish up with Razor Leaf!!"

Chikorita shot out leaves that hit dead on. Angel let out a shriek and fell to the ground.

"Well your getting better, Good job!! Both of you did good!" her Pokemon smiled at her warn out.

"Angel Return!" Angel went back into her Pokeball.

"Okay Chikorita return" but before the red beam could catch her she ran another direction wanting Soul to follow her.

"What's the matter Chikorita? "Soul asked.

"Chika!!"

her Chikorita Said trying to desperately get her trainer to follow her. Soul didn't understand but followed her Pokemon anyways.

* * *

After following her Chikorita for a while she heard voices she quickly scooped up Chikorita and dove for a bush.

She still heard the voice it sounded familiar…

Chikorita tugged at her Trainers close and pointed to the direction of the voice Soul took a deep breath and poked her head out.

_Oh my god!! What's he doing here?!_

The person was none other than Sliver training his Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil get up!"

Soul flinched at his loud voice. Cyndaquil tried to get up it looked like they had been training all day.

_How horrible_ Soul thought _cant he see that Cyndaquil is tired?!_

"get up now! Your such a weakling you well never get stronger unless you get up!" Silver yelled at the poor Pokemon.

Then a Pokemon appeared out of know were it was a blue dog like Pokemon with purple hair.

The Pokemon looked at Silver with what seem to be anger at Silver.

"so… you're the legendary Pokemon Suicune… " Silver said a smirk on his lips.

The Pokemon Suicune glared at the trainer then Suicune made a mad dash after the trainer.

Soul got scared C_rap its going to attack Cyndaquil and Silver_

she thought _I've got to act fast_!!

Soul jumped from her hiding spot and ran toward Cyndaquil and Silver.

Soul didn't know what she was doing but something told her that Suicune wouldn't attack her..

The Suicune stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Soul directly in the eye staring at her..

Silver was stunned to see Soul right in front of him he glared at her back.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked a little annoyed.

But Soul didn't seem to hear him.

"um hello? Soul? " he asked kind of worried now he went around to see her face and was shocked to see her eyes were blood red like his..

"Hey, Soul? " he said waving a hand in front of her face.

The Suicune let out an ear piercing cry and glowed a brilliant blue and disappeared..

_That was odd_ thought Silver.

He shook his head and turned back to face Soul.

"SOUL, SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Silver yelled. Souls eyes got bigger than she collapsed Silver caught her before she fell. "Soul? Soul?!"

**and the end aw its a cliffy!!! lol sorry i thought that was a perfect spot to stop!! well i will see you in the next chapter oh and PLEASE reveiw!!! I don't care if your gonna criticize me with my Grammar im Desperate oh and i want to know what you think is gonna happen!!  
**

**-Keari**


	4. Silver rescue

Silver arrived at the Pokémon center and let out a huff. He wasn't too happy that he had to carry her through the woods all the way here. He frowned as he spotted a man with blue hair talking to the nurse. For some reason, he didn't like the guy.

"Oh my! What happened?" Silver snapped out of his thoughts as Nurse Joy ran up to him.

"She just fainted." He didn't feel like letting them know about the legendary. The blue-haired man frowned and walked up to the two as well.

"Fainted, huh?" He murmured as his eyes watched Silver carefully. They widened. 'Damn it.'

"Oh, well, could you bring her to her room? It's right this way."

Silver nodded and shot a glare at the man as he walked by, 'I know you can hear me. Stay out of my head, Soul reader…'

The man closed his eyes and smirked, 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

Silver suppressed a shiver at the thoughts that were not his own echoed in his mind. He followed Nurse Joy until they reached her room and he carefully placed her down on the blue-colored bed. Nurse Joy scurried out as Silver sighed and put his hands in his pockets, 'What the hell happened?'

"That's what id likes to know." Silver clenched his jaw in annoyance and turned to see the smirking blue-haired man.

"I have a hard time believing that she fainted, so what did you do to her?" He questioned nonchalantly.

Silver glared, "I did nothing. You're a mind reader. You figure it out." He grumbled as he pushed past the man.

Falkner sighed, and watched the girl's energy carefully. 'Nothing bad. But, things might get interesting…'

He left the room and waved off the frantic nurse.

"She'll be fine. Did she, perhaps, leave her Pokémon with you?" The nurse nodded and Falkner smiled, "Let me see them." Nurse Joy hesitated before she retrieved the Pokeballs and handed them to Falkner. He frowned and relapsed one of the sleeping Pokémon.

"Chika!" The grass type yawned as it stretched its lean body. Falkner leaned down so that he was eye leveled with the small creature.

"I need you to watch after Soul. She's not feeling well and only you can help her." The plant type glared at the man and turned toward the room with worry in its red eyes. It walked into the room, hopping up onto the bed and snuggling into Souls side. Falkner nodded, "Good, she will be fine in the morning."

The nurse frowned at the younger man, "How would you know? You're not a doctor."

Falkner smirked and looked back. "No, I'm not. But, we are alike. Me and her. She will be fine. Just leave her be. You'll see!" He said as he left the building leaving a conflicted nurse.


	5. Falkners book

**hi everyone im soooo sorry that this is late ive been really busy lately well i dont think u want to hear about my boring life so heres chapter 5 o and i dont own nothing except Soul Readers i made them up in a dream. **

SOULS POV

When I woke up it was still dark I panicked and looked at the clock by my bed it was five in the morning.

I groaned it was wayyyy to early to be awake.

My chikorita stirred on my stomach she woke up and looked around the room probably to see what woke me up.

When she noticed me staring at her she came running over and nuzzled my cheek.

"Hehe good morning to you too." I said in between giggles I sighed and got up and got dressed.

I poked my head out my door and looked both ways.

I didn't see anyone so I sneaked out if there is one place I hate in this world its hospitals im fine as long as im not the one being treated.

"Chika!" Chikorita points at the door and started running I sighed and followed.

I went through the doors and outside I breathed in the fresh morning air.

My Chikorita was playing in a little garden that was close by I smiled softly at her as she frolicked.

I saw a big oak tree I smirked its been a while since ive climbed a tree I jumped up to the first branch and climbed to the top to watch the sun rise.

"Chika!" Chikorita cried happily.

I heard a crash and someone groaning. I looked down to see that Chikorita had tackled someone to the ground.

I jumped down from my tree I stumbled a little probley from being asleep for so long I shook my head and ran to the person.

"oh my god are you o-" I stopped in mid sentence to see Silver glaring at Chikorita.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked up at me "I was about to ask you the same thing shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"**SHHHH**" I half whispered and half yelled at him.

He gave me a confused look I sighed

"Im fine just a dizzy spell." I said trying to shrug it off.

"Oh yea I so believe that you had a 'Dizzy spell' right when a legendary shows up." he said smirking.

I giggled until I looked up into his eyes. T_hat's strange I thought his eyes where red not purple_? (ahem HINT HINT!)

he noticed me staring and frowned "what are you looking at?" he asked

"Your eyes….. weren't they red? Not Purple?" I asked very confused.

"uh…. They change with my mood" he said turning his head away.

I still stared I couldn't help it! It was like my mind was telling me why but in a language I didn't understand.

"Hey, Soul what are you doing out of bed?"

I jumped and looked behind me to see Falkner glaring at Silver. that's odd have they met?

Then it registered in my head that I just got caught _aw crap!_

"uh…. Im fine now! I wanted some fresh air!" I said hoping he would believe me.

He laughed "Whatever come on I need to talk to you about something…. alone" Falkner said.

"um… okay?" I said a little shocked I followed him I could feel Silver glaring at Falkner or me I don't know which for sure but I still followed my Chikorita jumped into my arms and started glaring at Falkner as well _wow a lot of people hate him._

We arrived at his gym "well how should I say this…. Hm well you remember when you came to the hospital?"

I nodded in ecnologemennt "Well your this being called a Soul Reader. A Soul Reader can look into peoples Souls and Pokemons."

my mouth dropped open _either this guy is crazy or I need to get my hearing checked._

He sighed "like I said I cant explain it when Suicune was looking at you she was awakening your powers as a Soul Reader but on the bright side I do have a book I want you to read it will help."Falkner said I was still shocked.

"How do I know your not lying and your just crazy?" I asked he sighed.

"well Soul Readers have the ability to do things not….well human like this!"

he snapped his fingers I was suddenly surrounded by light a blinding light I shut my eyes.

When I opened them saw that we were in sprout tower.

"Believe me now?" Falkner asked I nodded my head he smirked

"good now read that book it will tell you a lot about yourself and you will eventually learn to talk to Pokemon I will see you later!" the Blinding light engulfed me once more it felt icky.

I found my self back at the center I sighed and looked at the book I went to my room and locked the door behind me and started reading

Silvers POV.

I cant believe that Chikorita was able to tackle me to the ground it was a lot stronger than I thought.

I groaned from the fall. "Oh my god are you o-" I looked up to see Soul staring at me with shock.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I was about to ask you the same thing shouldn't you still be in bed?" I asked with a smirk.

Her eyes turned wide, "SHHHH" she hissed at me.

"Im fine just a dizzy spell." she said to me _like I believed that I may not know her to well but I can tell that she was lying for one she looked a little pale like she'd seen a ghost. _

I smirked "Oh yea I so believe that you had a 'Dizzy spell' right when a legendary shows up."

she started giggling then she looked up into my eyes and stopped giggling.

I frowned at her "what are you looking at?" she snapped out of her daze.

She still was staring at my eyes "Your eyes….. weren't they red? Not Purple?" she asked me.

Crap! "uh…." _Crap crap crap this is not good think fast Silver!_

"Uh…. They change with my mood" I said and turned my head away from her gaze.

I could still fell her staring at me_ please tell me she bought it!_

"Hey, Soul what are you doing out of bed?"

Soul jumped I turned and glared I knew that voice it was Falkner.

_Man I hate that guy_ he was glaring right back at me. Soul looked at me then at Falkner then realization dawned upon her.

"Uh…. Im fine now! I just wanted some fresh air!" wow she lies A lot.

Falkner laughed. "Whatever come on I need to talk to you about something…. alone"

he said the alone part meant without me. "Um… okay?" Soul said still at lost I was a little surprised by her reaction.

She walked with Falkner her Chikorita jumped into her arms and glared at him _heh…. Well looks like im not the only one who hates him._ I chuckled to myself and went inside the center….

**haha chapter 5 done whoo im sorry if it was confusing leave me a message or review if you have a question oh and nobody guessed what Silver is come on! and let me know if you like the whole repeating the story through someone elses pov. please Review!**


	6. The book and close calls

_**Okay, chapter uh 6 we get to find out about Soul Readers! Yay! And I'm sooo sorry if something messes up my computer is a dinosaur so it gliched when i tried to do chapter 5 but i fixed it! oh and when you see these thingys `like this` means Soul is hearing Pokemon talking to her. and peoples mind are like this k i think thats everything here we go!**_

_Wow this book is awesome!_

Apparently there was more to this book than I thought.

I could do some pretty cool stuff for one APPARENTLY I'm expose to be able to hear Pokémon's thoughts _yea, I need some more practice on that… _

But I can pretty much read everyone else mind to if there not a Soul Reader or a….. Vampire?

_Wow didn't think they existed dang this book knows everything! Then there are these things called Seers. _

_Seers?_ I looked in the back of the book to see what it would say

**Seers- **_**these creatures can see the spirts of dead things. They are truly awful creatures. They hunt us Soul Readers for sport. They have their own government to which they get orders from. If a Seer does not kill either the Government will have them killed or they will strip the wings from there back and be known as a trator. They have many different colors of wings. Each wing shows a different job for that Seer. There Auras look different from many creatures even humans, they have learned over the years to blend there auras to match a humans. The only way to find them then is to have a guardian, a guardian wolf **_.

_**Black/death bringer~**_ _** The color black is the worst color of them all. This color has no mercy when it comes to killing. They have almost all the abilities of a vampire. Beware of this kind and keep your distance for their blood lust is truly the strongest.**_

_**Red/Heartbreaker ~**__**the red ones are the second worst of them all. This color is the color of lust, this kind likes to take advantage of Soul Readers weakness in finding there Soul Mate. They have the ability to control all minds except the Soul Readers, The Soul Readers also can break a spell cast upon someone else with their own power. The Red will stop at nothing to watch a Soul Reader suffer. They also feel the same blood lust as the death ones do. The color of their wings can cause irritation to the eyes and they also are skilled at rituals.**_

_**Purple/ Caretaker~**_ _**leader of the underlings teaches them to kill Soul Readers. Also can spread poison dust to protect their young.**_

_**White/Purewinged~**_ _**Are young children of Seers are innocent creatures that don't cause much of a threat when they make their first kill they change into one of the 3 above. They don't have any special powers during this stage. Depending on how successful their first kill, is what color their wings become**_

Hmm well that was interesting….

I don't think I've run into one before….

Then I saw a section on vampires I sighed and turned the page I don't want to know about Vampires.

"Chika!" Chikorita protested in my lap I smiled at her and tried to peer into her mind…..

'Wa…yo…need….to….rea…t….cause….S….'

Darn! I lost it!

"ugh sorry Chikorita I haven't got the hang of it yet…" Chikorita looked at me sadly.

I frowned guess she really wants to talk to me…

"groooowwwlllle"

Oh my god what time is it? I looked at my clock it read 9:00pm ah!

I missed supper well crap!

Chikorita giggled at me apparently she thought it was pretty funny.

She jumped off my lap and went to the door and looked back at me she had an evil smirk on her face.

I sighed I have to read her mind this time for sure!

`…...`

"Hey! Your blocking me out! That Is soooo mean!"

Chikorita laughed at me and used her vines to open the door and gesture me to follow.

I sighed and followed, She led me to the cafeteria and I saw some food was left over…

I looked at Chikorita but she was GONE! Oh crap!

Where did she run off too? Then I saw her she was on the table sneaking food I cant believe this!

She grabbed me an apple and ran back to me and gave it to me with a big grin on her face.

"Ugh fine! But don't do this EVER again, got it?" she nodded her head.

"Good now lets go." we snuck out with ease I sighed

"Phew that was close…."

"Chika!" I heard an "oomph!" And turned around to see Silver was tackled to the ground.

"How many times are you going to tackle me!" he yelled at my Chikorita. I smiled at her,

"Damn, she got out once again I swear I'm going to restrain her to that bed!" nurse joy screeched.

"Oh crap Chikorita come on we got to hide!" I whispered toward her she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Come on! NOW! I don't know about you but I don't want to be chained to a bed! Get off of Silver we need to go now!" I whispered.

Silver smirked at me. "And where were you planning on hiding at?" aw crap good question

"Um…. I have no clue?" he chuckled

"Sigh, I guess I'll help you… come on this way." I was very confused Chikorita jumped into my arms.

`Follow him and oh just so you know I do not like being chained up to a bed` my mouth drooped open oh my god I read her mind!

"Haha I did It can't believe I did it!" I cheered.

"SHHH come on do you want to get away or not?" I nodded my head this is so awesome!

I did it! I did it! I wonder why I was able to do it then and not earlier.

Whack!

"Ow!" "Watch where you're going!" Silver hissed.

He was right I need to focus. I followed him to a closet he shoved me in his face was as red as his hair.

"S-stay here till I come and get you, Okay?" Silver whispered.

I nodded my head he smiled and shut the door and walked away.

Yea right like I was going to stay cooped up but this closet was right next to my room I could hear Nurse Joy in my room still I sighed and sat down and waited,

1hour later

She finally left my room I heard some guy say his Pokémon was hurt it kind of sounded like Silver but I didn't know for sure.

I opened the door and looked both ways and sneaked into my room I sighed and shut the door behind me quietly. I sat on bed where Chikorita was waiting for me on my bed.

`hehe i knew that would work!`

"Knew that what would work?" I asked her.

`hm? oh i forgot you can read my mind now! but its nothing you have to figure it out yourself`

"Great your a big help!" she only smiled sweetly at me.

I sighed "well im going to bed" I told her and was getting ready for bed `Wait! shouldnt you read about Vampires?`

She asked "Why?" I asked her. `Well to tell you the truth there are a lot of vamps now then back then... you never know who is one and who isn't...`

"Do you know something i don't?" I asked looking straight at her `Yep! And its someone you know if you want to know these things you need to pay attention to peoples auras.`

"Fine i will tomorrow I promise." `Okay good the sooner you know the better` I sighed and went to bed...

k chapter 6 finished I didn't put Silvers point of view in this time Sorry! oh and I won't be able to update for a while im gonna be Babysitting at my Aunts and Uncles for a moth so i am very sorry! oh and Please Please! reveiw and tell me about what i need to improve and what you think will happen i will get those because my phone has E-mail and ask if you have any qustions! Bye Bye

-Keari


	7. A new friend

**Okay chapter 7 i am so sorry i took me so long but my mom had to use the internet deal for a long while and i had a lot of family crap going on so yea anyways enjoy! oh and i own nothing i always seem to forget that...** ah and one more thing i added (At east i think i did) another color of seeker its Pink (ew) but they hunt Soul readers and use there feelings against them so their you go okay i`ll shut up now...

When I woke up the next morning I did not expect to have restraints on me!

I tried to struggle, but It was no use I couldn't move!

"Oh, I see you're finally awake." I looked to my side and saw Nurse Joy smirking at me.

"I have finally caught you! But you seem to have recovered fully so your free to go…" I smirked as she undid the restraints.

I jumped up and said good-bye and ran as fast as I could away from there, **Phew that was close.. **

I sighed and looked around, **now what?**

I knew I wasn't ready to go against the gym I looked more to my left and saw a path.

I headed toward it I saw a sign that pointed in the direction I was heading it said route 32.

**Hm that looks like a good place to train.**

I headed down the road and saw a kid and his Mareep training.

I smiled at him and continued on my way. Well at least I WAS going to until this guy stoped me.

"hey! Have you gotten the Violet city badge yet?" the man asked.

"Um no?" he shook his head.

"well sorry miss but I cant let you pass with out it…" damn "oh okay" I said walking away well crap that sucks.

"Mareep…Mar!"

I looked up to see the boy I had seen earlier with his Mareep.

But what caught my eye was a blade with blood on it Mareeps blood.

I ran as fast as I could yelling "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I pinned the boy down and took the knife away from him and threw it in the woods.

"What do you think your doing? Attacking a Pokemon like that!" I screamed at him.

"It lost at the gym so I was disposing of the useless thing saving trainers the trouble of finding such a weak Pokemon!"

I had it I punched the guys lights out.

I got up and ran toward the poor injured Mareep,it looked at me with fear in its eyes.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you…." It relaxed a little when I touched the wound was pretty deep,

I started to panicked I grabed my Chikoritas Pokeball and let her out to help.

"What do I do?" I asked her, it took her a moment to relize what was going on.

'_Soul! You need to heal her!"_ chikorita said in a panick as well.

"How am I expose to do that!" I yelled back.

_'are you serious? You never finshed the book? Ugh hold your hands over her wound'_ I reached out my hands over the wound.

_'good now close your eyes and focus on healing her.'_ I tried to focus.

_'now imagine using a needle to close the wound..'_ I tuned out the rest she was saying my instinct took over ,

I imagined closeing the wound and making this Mareep better.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by something licking my hand I opened my eyes and saw the Mareep licking my hand their was no gapeing wound on her anymore I smiled.

"Oh thank god!"

I hugged the Mareep I was so happy.

I looked over at where the I had left the guy on the ground he wasn't there anymore I frowned** I hope he learned his lesson.**

I looked down at the Mareep in my arms "Well do you want to travel with me?"

I asked her. I looked into her mind.

_'yes… thank you for saving me I would be happy to travel with you..' _I smiled.

"well welcome to the family!"

Mareep smiled at me and we headed back to the Pokemon center.

Little did she know some one was watching her from afar….

Silver POV

**I cant believe it not only is she a Soul Reader but she Is also the strongest one I have ever seen… **

**well sadly I cant be near her or else I will lose control and kill her…...**

**And the end! jee that took a while and now Silver will start acting like his rude self to push Soul away... How sad! oh and when Souls instinct takes over her eyes turn icy blue she becomes a totally different person even a different name which im not gonna say anyways Bye bye Oh and PLZZZZZ! REVIEW i still have bad grammar! and tell me wat u think is gonna happen Oh and dose anyone know what Silver is? try and guess should be pretty easy**

**-Keari  
**


	8. Silvers secret and a dead girl

**hello! every one its been a while hehe sorry i had major writers block but i finally got inspiration and with the help of lighra (I think that's how you spell it) i got it done im sooo sorry i hope to update more frequently and thank you for that nice review! ^^ that actually reminded me to update anyways here we go!**

**Two days later SOULS POV**

Beep beep! Ugh im going to kill that stupid phone…..

I groaned and got out of bed.

_Hm what should I do today?_

_Well I need to try the gym leader but the only Pokemon I have with me is Angel , chikorita, and Mareep who has finally recovered. _I sighed I guess I need to train a bit I got my lazy butt moving and took a shower and got ready.

I was out in the training field I had all of my Pokemon in front of me.

"Okay let see what you guys know!" I pulled out my pokedex out and pointed to each one of them:

Chikorita

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Moves: Tackle, Razor leaf, and Poison powder

Pidgey

Gender: Female

Type: Normal/Flying

Moves: Peck, Tackle, and sand attack

Mareep

Gender: Female

Type: Electric

Moves: Thundershock, Tackle, Cotton Spore, and Growl

Well that was helpful. I sighed and started training my Pokemon….

**Around night time**

"Chikorita razor Leaf! Angel use peck on Mareep! Mareep use thundershock!" I told my Pokemon they all fired there attacks and Mareep successfully stops them both.

"Now! Thundershock again!" Mareep dose as she is told and knocked out both Angel and chikorita.

"Well done!" I yell happily. But as soon as I say that Mareep passed out.

"Well you all trained hard today get a good rest." I said and returned them all to there poke balls.

I sighed we had gotten much stronger and I think we can take Falkner. I smiled I was so excited I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

I started to head back till I heard a voice.

"Well Well boys, look what we have here a little Soul Reader walking out all alone how ironic." I heard a deep voice chuckle.

I turned around to see 5 men behind me all smirking at me eyes raking over my body. 

_creeps _"Well you are certainly the most powerful Soul reader ive ever seen. It'll be fun cutting you up to pieces! "

I stared shocked who were these people? Why do they want to kill me?

I took a deep breath and reached for my poke balls.

_Crap! I forgot they're all too tired to fight!_

I looked around panicked no one was around there was only one thing I could think of and that was to run!

I started running in the woods in the darkness.

Running trying to get away from those monsters.

I Ran until I ran into an open meadow where there I found a bloody girl lying there I screamed in horror I ran over to her side checking for vital signs but the poor girls heart wasn't beating and she wasn't breathing she was _dead_.

I couldn't believe it I almost forgot there were people chasing me until there was a knife to my throat.

_crap! I let my guard down!_

I was scared I wanted to scream but my throat was choked on frozen tears.

"well you tried to run but it looks like you didn't make it far, maybe I was wrong you seem pretty weak to me…."

I closed my eyes _this is it this is the end…._

suddenly I heard a Growl and I felt the guys hold on me loosen and drop me.

"What the hell?" the man said looking panicked.

"stay back we didn't mean to hurt her well leave just don't kill us!" I looked to see where the man was staring but saw nothing I was very confused what was he so scared of?

I didn't know I ran to the girl and picked up her lifeless body and started running to the nearest Pokemon center glad those creeps let me live.

But what was the growl I had heard that frightened the man?

**Silvers POV**

I saw Soul pick the girl up the one I had just drained as she walked away.

_foolish girl that girl is dead! Why slow yourself down? _I shook my head and glared at the lowlife seekers lowest on the list How dare they go after her!

Something wasn't right with them…

then it struck me _why that son of a bitch! _I snarled again at the men.

I ran out to the leader and pined him against a tree.

"Who sent you after Soul?" I growled.

The guy looked scared to death "I-I cant say!" he squeaked.

"Tell me or I will kill you!" I snarled and showed my fangs still burning after drinking that girls blood.

"Okay! It was the gym leader he wanted to see what she could do!" he shouted.

_I knew it. He's after Soul._ I dropped him extremely angry _I have to start watching Soul she's in grave danger. _

**yay im done**** well it took me a while but i got hope it was worth it let me know what you thought about this chapter! it really helps! well bye bye till next time. PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	9. Should it have been me?

**Look im alive! yay but seriously i was sick for a while that and had no insperation I still think I over did this chapter a little... oops! o well! lol any ways i hope to post the next chapter soon! also my Gammer will be really crappy cause I didnt have it checked over ^^; it is not my fault (well besides the grammer) she was taken way too long!**

I sighed that poor girl was dead before I even brought her to the center….

Her parents were so sad.

It gave me a lot to think about….

Like how grateful I was to be alive and to have my friends and family…..

How lucky I am to not have been that girl.

I can still hear her parents cry…..

_Flashback…_

_I had ran with the girl in my arms to the Pokemon center as fast as I could…. _

_Hopeing and praying that she was alive…. _

_I ran and ran I felt the first few raindrops fall on my salty cheeks._

_ I finally saw the warm glow of the Pokemon center._

_ I smiled out of relief I ran through the pouring rain into the centers doors._

_ "Wel- Oh my! What happened?" Nurse Joy cut off her sentence and ran over to me and the dieing girl lying in my arms._

_ "Please! You have to help her!" I yelled in a panic._

_ Nurse Joy nodded at me and lead me into the treatment room._

_ "Put her on the bed here why'll I go get some more supplies." I sat the girl down as Nurse joy ran off._

_ I sat beside the girls bed crying. _

_She was about my age, she had long brown curly hair that came down to her mid back._

_ She was very pail, so pail you could see the make up around her eyes._

_ I heard Nurse joy come back in she asked me leave._

_ I stood up my body numb with what I saw._

_ I sat outside the treatment room waiting for the news. _

_I was still crying wondering what could have happened to that girl…._

_ I heard the centers doors slide open to reveal a middle aged women with tears running down her face. She had dark straight hair that went past her shoulders, her eyes were an amber color, her skin was tan from being in the sun so much._

_ Next to her was a man about the same age as the women._

_ He had blond hair that was very curly it was cropped short._

_ As I stared the door that lead to the treatment room opened and Nurse Joy stepped out._

_ With a sorrowful look on her face she beckoned the couple to go inside the treatment room._

_ The couple ran end and I heard the women shriek and the man gasp._

_ I whipped my head around to Nurse Joys face._

_ She sighed and met my eyes she told me the news. _

_She told me the girl was dead before I even brought her to the center._

_ I asked Nurse joy her name she told me her name was Sam Bird that she was 14 and she had just gone missing when I found her…_

_ I nodded slowly and headed to my room and cryed my eyes out._

_ I cryed for hours till I finally cryed myself to sleep._

_In the Dream  
_

_That night I dreamed about the girl named Sam._

_ She and I were in a field surrounded by many different butterfly Pokemon._

_ She took my hand and smiled softly at me her eyes had a grayish color to them._

_ I wanted to ask her what had happen to her but she started to cry._

_ Salty tears came fast down her round face. _

_She whispered to me so softly im not sure I heard her right, but she whispered to me two words that made me cry even harder._

_thank you…. _

_When I awoke from my sad dream I had fresh tears running down my face._

_ I wiped my tears as I heard a knock at the door._

_ I wiped my hands over my face before answering the door._

_ I saw the women from last night standing in my door way._

_ "I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you…"_

_ I shook my head not trusting myself to speak._

_ I let her in my room she sat on one of the beds across from mine and looked at me with a haunting look in her eyes._

_ "I….I wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter back…." she choked out._

_ "Most people your age would have either left her there or ran back for help but you brought her back I thank you for that." She took a deep breath._

_ "I wish there was a way… for her to come back. But I know no power can…. I have lost my little girl forever I will never see her smiling face again. I will never get to hold her and tell her that I love her and no matter what I will always love her…. And that she the best thing that has ever happened to me… we had are fights but…. That didn't mean I hated her…. I-I just hope she's happy wherever she is…"_

_ she started crying then I went over and sat next to her and cried with her we both cried. We cried over losing Sam and we cried over not being able to help her….._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I started crying. I cant believe that Sam died it could have been me… _No it should have been me…_

**ah depresseing hehe anyways short crap chapter and I know no Silver! ****also please review it helps my grammar but dont try to kill me sheesh_. i have been trying to get better. also let me know what you think. And Thank U to the reviewer who FINALLY got what Silver was gosh wasn't that hard! _****_it was simple! also if u like how I split the paragraphs plz let me know cause if no one says anything im gonna write in paragraphs! anyways bye bye PLZ PLZ Review! o and if u have any questions send me a message or leave me a review!_**

_Keari~  
_


	10. depressed Soul and angery Wolf

_**Okay you people are mean I didn't get one review over that last chapter that's sad! Not even over my crap grammar! o well in this chapter i put my own character in this well not really she belongs to my friend Lighra but she wanted in it was a trade off i put her in mine she puts me in hers. well i hope you like it kinda short im having a hard thinking of how to write Soul being emoish so by next chapter she should be over it! o and this is my first fight scene help me do better!**_

I do not own pokemon i always forget that part ^^;

**Souls POV**

I fell on the ground in the Ilex Forest.

After I beat the gym leader in Azelea town I ran off not to long afterwards.

I did run into Silver though, I think I cant remember for sure the battle was a blur.

I sat there sobbing over Sam.

I know I should have been over it by now but… I just couldn't.

**Silvers POV**

I had ran into Soul but, something was off about her.

She looked absolutely heart broken.

I demanded a battle with her.

Lets just say she kicked my ass, Hard.

I couldn't believe it she didn't even put her all into it she looked in a trans almost.

Her newly evolved Pokemon looked worried for her but she didn't seem to notice.

Her Team of Bayleef, Flaffy, and Pidgeotto beat my team with ease.

I was almost to the exit of the forest I had rushed past Soul embarrassed that I lost.

I heard a rustle in the bushes I sighed and reached for Quilava`s Poke ball but stopped mid way to my belt.

I smelled the air it reeked of a wolf.

"Damn" I muttered.

I whirled around to come face to face with a growling wolf.

It had stunning blue eyes, and silvery white fur.

It wasn't a massive one like most ive seen it was thin but you couldn't see its ribs.

_This one must be a female._I thought

I backed away from it slowly from the glaring wolf.

I could here it smell the air.

I chuckled it smelled human blood on me.

I could tell by its face that it wanted to kill me.

I saw its muscles twitch as she got ready to pounce on me.

I could tell it wanted to crush my windpipe.

I pulled the knife I had hidden under my shirt and got into position.

This was goanna be a bloody fight.

She lunged at me surprising me by going after my leg she bit down hard.

I hissed in pain and kicked my leg out and sent her flying.

She landed against the tree hard I heard the wind rush out of her.

But she slowly got up and charged at me again this time aiming for my face.

I Dodged easily aiming my knife for her heart but she was too fast and dodged quickly.

But I kicked my leg out again and threw her into a pond and made a run for it.

I didn't need to deal with a wolf right now I ran/ limped toward Goldenrod.

**Gale POV**

My vision was clouded I realized I must have transformed back.

I realized my lungs were burning my eyes widen.

I was under water I struggled to swim upward I was in deep.

I flailed my arms wildly till I finally reached the surface I gasped violently breathing in the fresh air into my burning lungs.

I swam toward the shore and pulled myself up choking still on the water.

I laid on my side trying to remember what had happened .

I closed my eyes and breathed happy to be alive.

Then my ribs started to ache and it all came back in a rush.

The red hair and red eyes the boy vampire.

_Damn vampire he ran! What a coward._ I thought

I sighed angrily at the thought I slowly brought myself to my feet.

I listened closely hoping maybe the coward was still around.

I heard the soft crying of a girl.

Odd that is very unusual.

Unless…. Oh no not that! I ran as fast as I could toward the sound.

I saw the girl in my sights I sighed in relief I didn't smell any blood…..

But she didn't smell exactly human I couldn't think of what she did smell like though.

I walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her coolly.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at me I knew then what she was.

A Soul Reader but she looked terrible most Soul Readers try to hide there emotions to throw off others but not her.

"Hey, What's wrong?" I asked her nervously.

I wasn't use to many creatures besides other wolves.

Her eyes looked so hollow.

"Its all my fault! I hate myself! Why wasn't it me!" she screamed.

I looked at her shocked I couldn't believe this since when did Soul Readers lose it?

Plus she pissed me off I squatted down beside her and pulled a knife from pocket and held it to her throat.

"So you want to die is that it?" I growled she looked truly shocked.

_Who is this girl? Is she unaware of her heritage?_

"Well? Do you want to die? I have no problem killing you right here right now Soul Reader." I said slowly.

Normally if i stepped out of line with a Soul Reader i would have been defeated easily, but she was different she whimpered and She shook her head and I removed my knife from her neck and put it back.

The girl look shaken from my threat.

"I'm sorry…." she whispered softly.

I sighed "Lets head to goldenrod then you can tell me why you were crying in the first place." I said and stared to walk toward the exit I heard her running after me. _well looks like I made my first friend. I smiled softly to myself as we left._

_**Well the end for now does anybody even READ this story anymore? i hope so anyways plz reveiw if i dont get at least oneim not going to update so plz review help with grammar!**  
_


	11. a serious wake up call, meet Gale

_**yeah so hi! im soooo sorry i havent updated in forever ive been sooo busy. pluse my old computer was being a peice of crap. but thank goodness for christmas cause now i have a new one imagine my shock when i found out there was no MICROSOFT agh! the tradgety but i finaly got it worked out i think so now i can write! also i have had this chapter a while on paper oops lol i did transfer it i have several others for this story it takes so freaking long though. that and school sucks and i am working on a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction so yays! and my friend Lighrael or something like that worked on her Fanfic that has a charecter of mine in it so icant wait she doesnt have much online but you should check it out its called Timeless anyways heres your chapter! oh and i own didly squat nothing belongs to me besides Soul Readers and all that jazz.**___

I sighed as the strange girl sat me down on a hotel bed.

She had insisted on renting this hotel room why I had no idea….

The hotel was dull looking really.

The room was a dull pink color with a dark blue green floor and pink curtains. There were two double beds the one I was sitting on and the other one for the other girl. Hers was closest to the windows. The beds had a floral print, and had all kinds of other dull colors. There was one T.V. between the two beds.

The girl threw herself down on the bed opposite from me.

She was a very pretty girl; she had long silver colored hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

Her eyes were…. Different to say the seem to stare into your soul. The left one was a light blue green, and the right was a redish gold color.

She let out a long tired sigh.

She sat up and looked me in the eye.

I started to fidget under her harsh glare.

"So are you going to tell me what happen, or not?" She asked me as I tried to avoid her glare.

I didn't really want to tell her, I really _really _didn't want to tell her.

But my intuition which I know now that I should trust, told me I could trust her and that she would help me.

I took a deep calming breath and told her everything about the girl Sam.

After I finished my story I realized that I had started crying again.

My body shook with heavy sobs as I cried for the girl who died in my arms.

I heard the girl sigh and mutter something under her breath.

My head was in my hands like a child.

The girl squatted in front of me I lifted my head from my hands to look at her.

Her face showed annoyance and maybe fear?

She then took a deep steady breath and *WHACK* the noise startled me I was shocked then I realized that this total stranger just slapped me across the face.

My hand went to my face, where it was still hot from her slapping me, "What was that for?" I asked hiccupping.

I sensed conflicting emotions in her, pity for what had happen, disbelief, and fear.

"Trust me you will thank me later." Said the girl smirking at me.

I felt anger bubble up inside me I quickly pushed it down and sudden realization dawned on me.

I had no clue who this girl was.

"I uh never asked you your name er…. Sorry…" I said embarrassed.

She gave me an odd look as if I should know who it was already.

"Uh oh um my names Gale… Gale Snow, I'm seventeen years old and I'm from the region known as Unova. I currently have two Pokémon with me a Joltik and an Eevee." Gale said.

I giggled cheering up a bit.

Gale scowled at me "What?" she said blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh! Hehe it just sound like you gave me a report! I thought it was odd!" I said smiling at her.

"My name is Soul I am fifteen years old, I'm from Johto, I have three Pokémon with me right now. I have Sakura my Bayleef, Angel my Pidgeotto, and Mary my Flaffy." I chirped happily

. Gale gave me an odd look, "Got enough nicknames?" She asked me sarcastically.

"Hey! It makes them….. Unique!" I pointed out.

Gale just shook her head in chuckling to herself.

"Um not to be rude or anything but why are we in a hotel?" I asked her innocently.

_Was the center under construction or something?_

Gale started to fidget, "Uh…"

GALES P.O.V

"Uh…." I stuttered nervously.

Well crap I didn't really have an answer for that.

_It's not like I could tell her that "Well see there's this vampire living there currently, that I failed to kill on my way to find a Soul Reader and I'm pretty sure if we run into him, he'd win this round_." _Yeah that wouldn't work this girl seems hardly even aware of her powers let alone someone else's…._ I thought bitterly.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Soul waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what?" I asked hoping she would let it go, of course I'm not that lucky.

"I asked why we were in this hotel… are you okay you looked mad there for a second." She asked me worriedly.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine, Uh… I like hotels better?" I said hoping she`d buy it for once I'm lucky.

"Oh okay well I'm going to check out the gym here, so hopefully I will be back soon." She said gathering her bag and rushed out the door.

"Hey be careful! This place can get crazy!" I yelled after her I heard an 'okay' as the door slammed shut. I threw myself on my bed; this was going to be harder than I thought….

**_okay sooo Gale is expose to be a gaurding of sorts. sigh im tired sooo you know the drill please cratique it for me. help me get better hopefully it wont take so long to update this time. Please reveiw i wont put up nothing if i dont get a reveiw sooo bye bye! _**


	12. old friends and new people

_**ok soooo i wanted to update lucky you right? i hope you like this chapter it is very long i feelm like i rushed it though so let me know if you think i did! **_

_**o and im going to try fixing some of my past chapters to make them look better the one you MIGHTn want to check out is the one with the book with all the creatures in it! anyways chapter idk! i own nothing but Soul Readers and all that jazz**_

SOULS P.O.V

I ran down the streets of Goldenrod city.

I never liked the city much.

I remember coming here with my mother when I needed new clothes.

I also remember when I got lost and a young man with red hair he looked to be in his teens maybe sixteen help me find my mother.

He was a very nice guy even when I had cried my eyes out he would make funny faces to cheer me up.

I was about nine or ten when that happened so long ago.

I never forgot that guys kindness he made me want to become brave, to be able to chase my dreams.

I smiled at the memory of his kind smile.

That smile was wiped off my face when I saw the gym was closed.

_Great just great now what?_ I sighed and walked away from the gym, _well might as well waist some time! Gale isn't expecting me back anytime soon! So I'm goanna explore for a bit!_

I smiled and head off in some random direction looking at the huge buildings.

_5 minutes later….._

"Uh, didn't I just see that building?" I wondered.

_Great I'm lost just freaking great, wait isn't this town known for gangs and Rape? _A shiver ran down my back.

_Okay don't panic you've been in situations worse than this! You can do this!_ I thought mentally psyching myself up.

I walked and walked for what seemed like forever.

_Oh! Wait don't I have my Pokegear? _I brightened up and searched through my bag. _Wha? I thought I put it in here! Oh I must have left it on the charger! Crap my pokeballs aren't here either Gale must have taken them._ I sighed just my luck.

_Great now what do I- oh wait what's that?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by a flash of bright red hair.

_Is that…. No it couldn't be!_ I followed the red head for a block or two when he turned into a dark alleyway.

I followed ducking by what looked like a dumpster it was too dark to tell.

I listened for footsteps but instead I heard a deep male voice.

"What do you want?" hissed the voice; I heard a feminine laugh in response.

"Why Silver it almost sounds like you don't want to see little oh me!" said the girl in a shrilly high voice.

_Wait Silver? So it was him what's he doing here?_ I strained my ears to hear them talk; I heard Silver let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hmph! You don't have to be such a jerk! Besides I need some help…." The girl said suggestively.

_Oh god please tell me they aren't…._ I shook my head with a blush on my face, _why does it matter to me? He can be with whoever he wants…._ But for some reason my heart felt heavy with the thought of him with another girl.

"Crystal…. What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard Silver growl.

The Girl, Crystal, giggled. "Well Silver you see I haven't killed a lectoris animum in such a long time….. You know I have to or I die and you, lamia meum , you are going to help me not die, and you know how I like to make a kill." I heard the girl whisper in an odd language.

_What the heck is going on? _I thought scared out of my mind.

_What is this I don't understand…._ All of a sudden someone grabbed me roughly by the arm and yanked me to my feet and pulled my out of the ally way.

The person swiftly covered my mouth with his hand to stop me from screaming.

I struggled against my captor and stamped my foot down hard on the persons and bit the person's hand.

"Ow! Damnit! That hurt Soul!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around to see my childhood friend, Ethan, rubbing his sore hand.

"What the heck Ethan?" I yelled at him.

He just gave me a silly grin. "What? I wanted to surprise you so… Surprise!" Ethan said laughing.

"Jeez I thought you were a mugger or something!" but I smiled too and hugged him.

He laughed and returned my hug and let me go.

"So are you lost? Or do you just enjoy sitting by dumpsters in a dark alley?" Ethan asked.

I shot him a dirty look, "I'm lost I can't seem to find my way back to the hotel I'm staying at." I said glaring.

He gave me an odd look, "Why are you at a hotel? Are you winning that many battles?" Ethan asked me amazed.

"No, im traveling with a friend." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Soul! Oh thank god! There you are!" I turned to see Gale running up to me.

GALE P.O.V

_Oh thank the lord I found her!_ I thought happily, I ran up to Soul and checked her over with a quick look as I pretended to catch my breath.

She looked and smelled fine.

I was glad I was afraid something might have happened to her.

I took me _forever _to sort out her sent from the other people walking around.

I was still trying to pretend to catch my breath, _Gotta make it look good…_ , then I froze mid breath, _What is that awful smell it smells like blood and death, _then it clicked in my head, _it's a damn Seer a death one too._ I growled I was frustrated I didn't know where the smell was coming from!

"Um, Gale? Are you okay?" Soul asked me.

I snapped out of my mini rant going on in my head and looked at Souls concerned face.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine…. Um, Soul whose your friend here?" I asked wondering if that was the Death Seer.

"Oh! Sorry! This is my childhood friend Ethan! Ethan this is my new friend Gale!" Soul said happily introducing us.

I stared the boy down with my odd colored eyes, I knew they made people uncomfortable so I tended to use it a lot to get what I wanted; and I wanted to know what this boy was.

_I don't think he's a Seer his blood lust would have required him to have killed her already…._ The boy shuffled awkwardly under my glare and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you _Gale_." The way he said my name pissed me off.

_So he's done the impossible he's ignored his blood thirst for this girl impressive I'm going to keep a sharp eye on you…._ I just stared at his hand not moving a muscle there was no way I was touching the hand of someone who kills what I protect.

I let out a low growl, he smirked and dropped his hand.

"Come on Soul, we need to head back to _our_ room before it gets late." I told Soul stiffly.

I was tense and ready to kill if necessary.

I grabbed Souls hand and sped off in the direction of our hotel.

"Oh, I'm sure she's going to be fine under a watch dog like you I have no doubt that she will make it back safely." Ethan yelled.

_Basterd._

_**well that is the end of chapter ooooo i dont even know anymore! but i am kind of happy how this one turned out. i lke the whole im going to kill you with Gale thing hehehehe oh and the laungage i used in this chapter was Latin i thought it would be an awsome idea sooo we shall see how that goes. Because i dicovered the mircale of Google translateign sooo awsome sooo let me know if you like the latin idea or not and how well this chapter did or how bad i wanna know! so please reveiw remember i wont update without lets sayyy 3 reveiws thiis time cause i only got one last time sooo three is your lucky number i wont be able to write much cause of life joy sooooo reveiw to remind me i have this story too! bye bye and please reveiw!**_

_**-Keari**_


	13. Angry Wolf and Uncertain Seer

**_Okay soooo I finally updated! Yay! though it is short and crappy. Im very sorry! ive made it a goal that i will update all of my stories! joy! anyways i hope to update it soon i just need to think a bit more! what i really need is new music! Ta help me think better! Anyways this is chapter 11 hope you like it even though it is short ^^;_**

**_I Do not own Pokemon or its characters. Gale Belongs to Lighrael. I do own Soul Readers.  
_**

Gale POV

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at Soul as I threw her onto one of the hotel beds.

I was fuming, "Uh…. What? What do you mean?" Soul stuttered at me, this was so out of character for me I _never_ have outbursts like this,

T_hat Seer could have killed her! And if that were to happen it would be on my head! _

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you really that oblivious?" I yelled angrily at her.

Then she glared at me, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled back, "Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure that you were in the wrong big time! How can you be one of them and be so… so!" I couldn't take much more; I felt the wolf in me wanting to break free.

_Run, Kill, Protect, run, kill, protect, run, kill, protect_, it was driving me mad.

I growled at her and turned my back and ran out of the hotel at an unnatural speed and sped off into the woods, letting the change take me.

Soul POV

I sat in stunned silence, _what the heck was that? What did Gale mean by I was so oblivious? And what was that growl it didn't sound even human!_

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

I sighed and got up and answered it.

Ethan POV

_Finally that wolf left._

I smirked and walked into the hotel that the wolf and Soul seemed to be sharing.

I walked toward where I sensed Soul was at.

_Why am I doing this again?_ I wondered, _wait…. Something's…..off? I can't stop walking! What is going on?_

I struggled to regain control my body to no avail.

Then it clicked, _Crys! She put a spell on me? Why did she do that?_

I started to struggle more; I knew why she did it so she could kill Soul!

I had let my guard down; I cursed myself for being so stupid.

When Crystal came to me begging for my help, I took pity on her and decided to help.

There is a rule that requires us to kill a supernatural being to live, I told Crys that I would help her, but she wasn't allowed to touch Soul.

She agreed and I told her about the vampire, that vampire had started hanging around Soul and I didn't like it.

That vampire was bad news.

I knew an easy solution out of this mess all id have to do is open my wings and let my blood lust run wild.

Oh how they ached to be free, they always did.

Everywhere I go they ached to feel the wind beneath them

. I started to panic as I got closer to where Soul was staying.

_Damn it! Why can't I break free?_ _She's stronger than I gave her credit for._

I watched in silence as my body knocked on her door.

I felt my lips curl into a smile as she answered the door.

_No! No! Come on Soul use the power we all know you have and free me!_ I thought desperately.

I struggled helplessly, trying to break free from Crystals influence.

I watched as Soul smiled as she said hi to me, trusting me with all her heart.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Soul asked frowning.

I shrugged my shoulders and beckoned her to fallow me.

She gave me a confused look as I started walking off.

_Come on! Why can't I break free?_

I struggled even more as I heard her footsteps racing to keep up with me.

_No! Don't fallow me! Run Soul!_

Silvers POV

_You stupid girl!_

I thought angrily as Crystal paced in front of me.

She had set a powerful spell on me keeping me from fighting back, to bend me to her will.

I didn't know what she had planned, but I know it wouldn't end well.

I only knew it had to do with Soul.

Knowing Seers she probably planned on killing her.

_I won't let that happen. _

"Ugh! Where are they? I'm getting tired of waiting!" Crystal growled stomping her foot childishly.

_Whose they? _

I frowned, _does she mean that wolf and Soul? Why would she want the wolf?_

"There you are! What took you so long?"

I turned my head around to see the kid from the lab, Gold, the Seer.

Behind him was Soul looking lost and confused.

"Ethan! Wait! Where are we going?" she asked him huffing, trying to keep up with the boy she called Ethan.

I knew him from a long time ago when he was younger.

I was a newly turned Vampire and he was a baby Seer.

I was a wild Vampire and I almost beat the boy to death.

Now I'm kind of wishing I had killed him.

"Ah, so you are Soul. The legendary Soul Reader I've heard so much about! My goodness I think I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

_**So evil. Anyways i hope to update soon maybe even today! i don't know! So let me know what you think! thoughts Comments Questions. Please Review it makes me happy! i also appreciate those who have said they love my story! I Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**-Keari  
**_


	14. Oblivious

Souls POV

"Ah, so you are Soul. The legendary Soul Reader I've heard so much about! My goodness I think I'm going to enjoy killing you!" The girl with blue pig tails laughed.

_'What? Who is she? How does she know me?' _I thought as I stood there paralyzed.

"Damn it…. Run Soul….." My gaze shot to Silver on the ground next to her. He looked awful, his face was paler than usual and his eyes were glowing a crimson red.

"Oh, hush you! I've been waiting since forever to meet her! And you will not ruin this for me! Straighten up!" She hissed snapping her finger in his face. His eyes had a dazed look to them, like he was under a spell.

"Ethan? What's going on? Who is she?" I asked hearing the panic rise in my own voice. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. You did good Gold. I really thought you were going to betray me." She purred, I turned and locked eyes with Ethan, his eyes had the same vacant look that Silver had.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed at her. She laughed, "Right, I forgot, you know nothing of our world do you, Little Soul Reader?" My eyes widen, _wait, Soul Reader? She must be supernatural! _I gasped, I was in danger and so were my friends.

"Why? Why did you get my friends involved?" She laughed at me as if I was the funniest thing in the world.

"You seriously don't know? Are you that oblivious? How could you not know? I guess I'll just have to educate you…" I stared at her, what is she talking about? "Crystal don't….." Silver groaned.

Crystal frowned at him, "Are you still talking? You're so stubborn!"

"Soul! You have to run! Hurry! Find the wolf! She`ll protect you! Now GO!" He yelled. He jumped at Crystal knocking her to her side.

She growled, "How dare you? I control you!" Crystal screeched. I met Ethan's eyes searching for an answer.

I shook my head and ran. _'He said something about a wolf….. Maybe a were? They live in the woods!' _I ran hard; my heart was pounding in my chest it felt as though it may burst. I smiled as I saw the woods in front of me. _'Yes!' _I screamed as someone jumped on me and held me down.

"You didn't think you were that lucky did you?" Crystal laughed as she held a claw to my neck.

I stared in shock; she had bright pink wings that surrounded her, making her hair seem even bluer.

She smirked at me, "Brat you shouldn't have ran. Now you will pay with your life!" I felt tears sting my eyes. This was it, I'm going to die. I sobbed as her claw cut deep in my throat, cutting off my windpipe.

Then I heard a low growl. Crystal tensed, "Go away, you stupid wolf!" The wolf growled deepened as in warning. Then Crystal screeched and flew off me.

I sat and watched as blood flew onto the wolfs silvery hair. I backed up to a nearby tree with my hand to my mouth. It looked like the wolf had the upper hand until Crystal threw her to the side and came after me. I screamed as she ran at me, _I'm going to die!_ I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

But none came, I opened my eyes to see Crystal on the ground coughing and holding her stomach. "You okay?" A deep voice whispered. I looked up to see those red eyes staring deeply into mine.

I managed to nodded I couldn't focus my mind is in a daze.

"Soul? Soul! Damnit!" I heard Silver curse. I couldn't answer him I felt like time had froze.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Ethan ask.

_'When did he get here?'_

"Danm Vampire what did you do?"

_'Gale? Was that her? What does she mean Vampire?' _"Die!" I heard Crystal screech. Ethan stood in front of all of us and glared at her.

"How dare you trick me! I was content on letting you kill the vampire not Soul." Crystal glared, "Did you really think it was that easy? What did you honestly think?" She laughed and shook her head. Ethan glared, "Hey, little Soul Reader? I know you can hear me. Those friends of yours? They're not who you think they are. That red head, Silver? He is a vampire.-"

"Stop, Crystal! Let it go. You've lost." She just laughed, "Oh, does the poor baby not want her to know? Girly, your best friend there? He's a Seer and he's after one thing and on thing only, your heart."

"Stupid bitch." Gale growled at her. "Oh, yes, can't forget you can I? Yeah, her? She's a werewolf. So now maybe you won't be so oblivious and learn something!" She laughed, "Crystal!" Ethan screamed. "Bye! See you later, Gold…."

_**Okay chapter 12 im sorry for not updating i am currently babysitting so i wont be aable to update for awhile! but i will try!**_

_**-Keari  
**_


	15. Why?

No one's POV

"Damn it," Silver muttered as he entered the hotel room. He gently set Soul down on the bed close to the door and glared at the others. "Now, what?" He grumbled and shot a venomous glare at Gale who growled in response.

Ethan sighed and shot them both a look. "Well, for one, stop trying to kill each other - that's always a good starting point." Silver clenched his teeth but didn't dare break eye contact with Gale. Ethan sighed and walked over and sat by Soul brushing her loose hair out of her face. Gale broke her glare at the vampire and directed it to Ethan.

"Ethan- or whatever the hell your name is, get away from her." Gale growled as Ethan slowly stood up and raised his hands over his head in a surrendering matter and stepped back. Gale quickly shot to Soul's side, tensed ready for a fight. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down wolf. We aren't going to hurt her, right?" He said, looking to Silver for back up.

"Speak for yourself; I would love to rip that wolf's throat out right about now."

Gale growled and muttered a "Touché" before she glared at Ethan once again.

"Who are you anyways? That thing called you Gold. So which is it, Gold or Ethan?" She asked Ethan who shuffled nervously.

"Yeah, Ethan, which is it?" Silver asked, smirking.

Ethan frowned and muttered, "You know damn well which one it is Silver." He sighed and shook his head, "Shouldn't we wait until Soul wakes up? I'm sure she'll have questions of her own."

Gale frowned, "No, You will tell me who you are and just what you have to do with Soul." Ethan sighed and sat on the opposite bed as Silver leaned against the wall by the door.

"Fine, my name is Gold, I'm a Seer. As for my connection with Soul? Well, that's my business."

Gale's eyes narrowed, "Not good enough. Seers hate Soul Readers such as Soul herself, now why?"

Silver sighed, "You are annoying. He said it's none of your business wolf."

Gale spat at him and gazed at Ethan.

"Again I can't say. Now it's my turn. Why are you here, wolf?" Ethan asked and it was Gale's turn to sigh.

"Fine, I was sent here by my pack to watch over Soul."

Ethan groaned, "Great, now the wolves and vampires know about her."

Gale glared, "And what about you Silver? Why are you here?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "What, you didn't think you could hide her forever, did you?"

Ethan sighed and shook his head, "I wasn't trying to hide her. But, you're not the person I expected to find her first. I at least thought her brother would…."

Silvers eyes widen as Ethan cursed at himself for saying that. "Brother? Who's her brother?"

Ethan averted his gaze from Silver and focused on a faraway point. "No one important."

Silver growled and walked over to him lifting him by his collar, "Don't screw with me, who is it?"

Ethan met his glare and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Silvers eyes flared and he held him tighter, "Why you little-."

"Uh, guys she's waking up!" Gale interrupted as Soul slowly began to open her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gale asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder as Soul rose. Soul squeaked and jumped away from Gale, her back against a wall with her hand over her mouth. Gale's eyes fell and she cursed the Seer.

"Soul-" Ethan began but stopped as Soul shook her head wildly. She was scared to death of him. Ethan turned his gaze away to hide the sadness, although he knew it was no use, she could see right through him. She could feel his sadness and even felt a bit guilty for causing it, but she was too confused.

"W-Who are you people, really?" She stuttered as she glanced at each one of them worriedly.

They sat in silence until Silver groaned, "Really? You have to ask after all of that? Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire, he a Seer, and she's a werewolf. Come on, Soul, keep up - it's not that hard! God, you're stupid!"

Soul flinched at his harsh voice and glared at the older teen. "Can you blame me?! My best friend turns out to be some crazy bird thing that wants to kill me. The stranger who I helped me in the woods is a wolf and you are a vampire! Excuse me for feeling a bit overwhelmed!" She yelled at him. Her face had turned red as he started to chuckle. "What?!"

"Now you're getting it. Fine, yes, you can be overwhelmed but you better get use because it doesn't get better. Half the people you meet are going to be like us, maybe even worse. But, remember this not everything is as it seems. There are people out there - Seers, Wolves, and Vampires alike who would love to get a hold of your pretty little neck. So I wouldn't be acting so scared if I were you. Because we are all you've got." Silver finished smirking at her.

Ethan scowled at him, "Did you really have to put it like that?"

Silver shrugged and Ethan sighed as he beckoned to Soul, "You might want to take a seat. This could take a while." Soul cautiously sat on a chair located by the window and watched them all carefully.

Ethan sighed, "Okay, who wants to go first?" Gale frowned and stared at her lap.

"I think I got mine covered." Silver said smirking; Ethan frowned and shook his head.

"Fine, Soul who do you want to go first?" Soul pointed at Ethan and he sighed knowing he would have to go first. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Soul tapped her index finger against her chin in thought. "What are you exactly and why are you here?"

Ethan sighed and took a deep breath, "Well, my real name is Gold. I am a Seer, a black wing one to be exact. I'm here to protect you."

Soul frowned, "But, why? From what I've read you're supposed to be trying to kill me, right?"

Ethan hesitated, "Technically yes. But I'm not going to."

"Then why the lies? Why did you change your name to Ethan?"

He sighed and thought back, "Well, because the old Gold would have taken pleasure in killing you. But not now, things changed. Plus, if I went by Gold, you would've probably heard of me. Remember when I left when we were younger, about 10? I went on an adventure with Silver and Crystal. We became champions. But, then I was given the awful mission of killing you. Which obviously I refused to do. You're lucky that it was me who was sent out on this mission or else you would be dead." Soul sat there in stunned silence.

"Gale, it's your turn." Ethan said quickly before Soul asked a question he wouldn't be able to answer. Gale glared at the Seer in distain but nodded at Soul.

"Why did you help me?"

Gale sighed and shook her head, "I was supposed to. You needed saved and that's what my job is. It's to keep you safe. Unlike these two, I don't have anything against Soul Readers." Both boys glared at her which she simply shrugged off not caring of what they thought.

"So you're a wolf? Does that mean that you can literally change into a wolf?"

Gale laughed at her curious gaze and gave her a wolfish grin. "Yep, watch and learn!" Gale exhaled slowly as her body slowly melted and changed into a beautiful wolf.

"I knew that wolf was you, damn dog." Silver grumbled as the wolf started to growl.

Ethan sat up in alarm. "That's enough Gale shift back. Before you lose it." The wolf shivered and shifted back into the silver haired girl from before.

"Whoa….."

Gale smirked at the stunned Soul and glared at the vampire, "Would it kill you to at least try to clean the blood off you! It's disgusting!"

Silver shrugged and gazed at Soul and sighed, "Fine, What?"

"Have you ever…. Killed someone?" Soul asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know this answer or not.

"Every vampire has. If they say they haven't then they are lying." Silver said not looking at her.

Soul stared down at the floor, "W-What about that girl in Violet city?" She asked, clenching her fist.

"That was me." Soul didn't make a sound and continued to stare down.

"W-Why did you kill her?! Why?" She yelled as tears sprung into her eyes.

Silver sighed and shook his head, "Don't get upset over such a trivial thing as death. Get used to it. It happens on a daily bases in our world. If it gives you any peace in your mind, she was going to die anyways. The girl had a brain tumor that was about to burst. I just put her out of her misery."

"That is no excuse for killing somebody!" She yelled at him letting him see the tears that fell from her caramel colored eyes.

His cold gaze met hers unflinching, "You still don't get it. I'm a vampire; get that through your thick head. I'm made to kill."

Soul glared and walked up to him ignoring Gale's protests. "Fine, then kill me too, because I'm going to die in about seventy years anyways, so why not put me out of my misery?"

Silvers glared intensified and he shook his head, "No you still have a long life ahead of you. That girl had one maybe two years left. Or even less."

Soul shook her head, "How do you know that? There was no possible way! She could have pulled through it and been able to live! Or at least she could have spent some time with her family before she died!" Soul argued. Silver sighed in frustration and left, slamming the door behind him. Soul flinched and sobbed as the tears refused to let up.

"I'm leaving too. Be safe, Soul…" Ethan whispered as he left.


End file.
